No apparatus is known to replace the conventional on-off light switch for a porch light in order to allow the light to be operated conventionally and to also be operated intermittently as by flasher.
It is extremely valuable to have a light such as a porch light with the capability of flashing on and off repeatedly so as to attract attention for one reason or another. For instance, a person may want to attract the attention of an emergency vehicle, such as a police car or fire engine, which has been contacted by telephone. Also, a feeble person or invalid may find it highly desirable to use an outdoor flashing light to attract the attention of neighbors or friends who may be concerned for such a person.
Of course, more frequent usage may be made of such a flasher to merely attract the attention of guests who are expected to arrive in the evening. Oftentimes there are numerous porch lights turned on in a neighborhood so that the flashing light will attract attention so as to make a particular location more apparent.
Previous attempts have been made to provide for the flashing of a porch light, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,032. According to this patent, it was required to run an extra wire between the switch and the light socket, and of course this therefore entails a major rewiring job, necessitating hiring an electrician at a considerable expense. Such people as may need a flashing porch light are usually those who are least able to pay the cost of hiring an electrician to wire in a new circuit as described in the patent. Also, the patent describes and illustrates the use of a separate flasher unit which must be connected by wires into the circuit for the porch light. The flasher is merely located, as an extra component, in an enclosed location in the switch box.